


【饼四】夏日炎炎 夕阳 敏感带

by AXIU



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXIU/pseuds/AXIU





	【饼四】夏日炎炎 夕阳 敏感带

又一年盛夏。  
曹鹤阳窝在床上盖着被子开着空调睡的正香。

朱云峰刚刚买完菜回到家。  
把菜放到厨房，一边叫着曹鹤阳的名字一边到处寻找那人的身影。  
最后在卧室发现了睡得正香的曹鹤阳。

他有点无奈的笑了，轻拍曹鹤阳的后背：“小四，起来啦？”  
曹鹤阳窝在被子里扭了扭，伸出手揉了揉眼睛：“嗯――”

曹鹤阳畏热又畏冷，朱云峰刚从外面回来，体温比他高了些，他去躲朱云峰：“我还没睡醒呢……”

朱云峰看了眼窗，先放开他，走到窗户前拉开了窗帘，阳光从窗缝投进来，洒满了房间。曹鹤阳又往被子里埋了埋。

房间里充满了冷气，朱云峰关了空调，把被子掀开，整个人压在曹鹤阳身上。对着曹鹤阳耳边说：“起床啦。快吃晚饭了。”

曹鹤阳还是闭着眼睛，伸手去推朱云峰：“你起开……你怎么那么烦人。”说着还躲了躲朱云峰。

朱云峰低下头去亲吻他的耳垂，张开嘴咬了一下肉嘟嘟的耳垂，手也慢慢的下滑。到了腰腹处，朱云峰有意放慢了速度，激的曹鹤阳起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

腰和耳垂是曹鹤阳的敏感带。曹鹤阳希望朱云峰能快点避开这两处地方，但朱云峰却好像不知道他的心思那般一直在这两处打圈圈。

“嗯……你起来，我要起床……”曹鹤阳觉得不对，拽住了朱云峰的衣袖说到。  
朱云峰却变了主意：“既然你不着急吃饭，那就说明还不饿，我们运动饿了再吃饭吧。”

曹鹤阳这才发觉不好，有意软着嗓音和朱云峰撒娇，却发觉顶着自己的那处更硬了几分。

朱云峰去解他的扣子，他被挑逗的全身无力，瘫在床上，有心阻止却无力阻止。偏偏朱云峰还有愈加向下的趋势，他不由自主的嘤咛着，更激发了朱云峰的性欲。

朱云峰抓住曹鹤阳的手放在胯下：“这就是你不乖乖听话的惩罚。”说着，他拍了拍曹鹤阳极具肉感的屁股：“屁股抬起来。”

曹鹤阳抓住朱云峰，脸埋进朱云峰怀里，听着朱云峰调戏他：“怎么不反抗了？”  
他抬眼去瞪朱云峰：“你怎么那么多废话。烦人。”

媚眼如丝，朱云峰倒吸一口气，脱掉了他的裤子和内裤，曹鹤阳的性器一下子从内裤被释放出来，他想伸手去抚慰前面，以便快速结束这场性事，却被朱云峰扣住了手腕。

朱云峰从床头柜拿出一管润滑剂，往手上挤了一些，等捂热后探进了他肖想了许久的温热的小穴。

曹鹤阳扭动了一下，朱云峰拍了一下他的屁股：“乖，不然待会儿会痛。”

等朱云峰觉得差不多的时候，曹鹤阳已经化成了水。他低下头去亲吻曹鹤阳，然后进入了他。

他缓慢的抽动着性器，曹鹤阳觉得自己像是一叶漂浮在海上的小船。他去抓朱云峰，主动的凑上前去亲吻他。

一场性事结束，他喘着粗气，扭头去看窗外的夕阳，朱云峰则一点点的亲吻他，如同亲吻一件珍宝。

他推了推朱云峰：“我饿了。”  
朱云峰随便套了件背心，穿上拖鞋去厨房给他做饭。然后又给他拿了条新内裤：“待会直接去洗澡吧。”

曹鹤阳瞪了他一眼：“我知道了。”

洗过了澡，朱云峰刚刚好把最后一道菜端上餐桌，看着他头发上滑落的水珠皱眉。他拿过曹鹤阳手上的毛巾给他擦头发：“头发不擦干，待会再头疼。”

曹鹤阳抬起头亲他：“你怎么这么啰嗦。”  
朱云峰也去亲他：“那你不也爱我吗。”  
曹鹤阳捏了他一把，朱云峰把头发给他擦干了以后才放他去吃饭。

朱云峰看着那边大快朵颐的曹鹤阳笑了。  
一房，二人，三餐，四季。  
这就是他曾经最期望的生活。  
得偿所愿，在台上，曹鹤阳是他的搭档。在台下，曹鹤阳是他的爱人。

我爱你 说一遍是断然不够的 说多了又怕你会腻 所以 只好将对你的爱意轻轻揉碎 化在我与你说的每一句话里。*

*：摘自微博：德卡先生的信箱

FIN.


End file.
